


That One Thing That Happened in Vegas

by Pinkerton



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alcohol, Bitty Bits Challenge, Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkerton/pseuds/Pinkerton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack ends up in Vegas with a ton of hockey players. Nothing surprises him, until something does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Thing That Happened in Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title was "I am Jack's complete lack of surprise--wait, what?"
> 
> Ngozi's post of Playoff Beard Kent was too much to handle, so I tried to work out my feelings about it via Holster. 
> 
> For the Bitty Bits challenge!

_Spring, During Playoffs, Holster’s Junior Year_

“Beard,” Holster says, looking from his laptop screen to Ransom with a pained expression.

“Come again?” Ransom says, pausing his reading. 

“Parson. Playoff beard.” Holster chokes out, before groaning and slumping back against his headboard.

“Bro, I keep telling you—“

“But—“

“Asking Jack if his possible ex-boyfriend would possibly be into a giant D-man with no style—“

“Hey!”

“—is a terrible idea.”

“You love my terrible ideas.”

“Only when they involve drinking. Anyway, your bizarre boner for playoffs Parson is creepy as all hell.”

“Blonds with beards, Rans. A man likes what he likes.”

“You know, Holtzy, you are, in fact, a blond with a beard. Just go look in a mirror and jerk off.”

“Wrist strain,” Holster says, before turning back to his screen. 

_Spring, Bitty’s Senior Year_

Some things don’t surprise Jack. 

The Falconers dropping out of the playoffs in the first round was no shocker with the late season injuries the team suffered. Jack would probably feel worse about it, but the pictures of him on bended knee, slipping a slim gold band onto Bitty’s finger on center ice after their playoffs clinching win is still circulating the internet like crazy. He just can’t stop smiling. 

He also wasn’t surprised when his wingers “broke” into his apartment the following Friday to “kidnap” him for a “killer engagement party slash we’re sad we lost drinking fest, bro.” The plane ride, full of college and pro hockey players, past and current, plus a handful of unlucky tourists, is loud and champagne filled, and the club in Vegas they end up at a few hours after landing is even more so.

Seeing Kent at the club, and the bone-crushing hug he gives Jack is also pretty expected. With a lot of encouragement from Bitty, Jack and Kent had patched things up over the past year. Kent is all bright-eyed smiles as he asks Bitty about the proposal.

No, what surprises Jack is when, hours later, he literally stumbles over Holster and Kent making out in the hall to the bathroom. Jack stops dead in his tracks. Holster has Kent up against the wall, his hands twisted in his shirt, and Kent’s hat is askew. Jack can hear the wet sounds of their kisses over the thumping music. 

“Gross,” he says.

Kent pulls back from Holster slightly, his head thunking against the wall. “He likes m’ beard, Zimms,” Kent says, slurring a little. “You never liked my beard, fucking hurt my feelings.”

“Jack’s lame.” Holster says, mouthing against Kent’s cheek. “I’m awesome. I want to feel your beard all over,“ Holster starts, trailing off as he moves down Kent’s neck. 

Jack decides he doesn’t really have to pee and books it out of the hallway.

While on their way to breakfast the next morning, the entire crew catches a hickey-covered, disheveled Kent attempting to sneak out of Holster’s room. When Bitty stares at Jack, eyes wide and mouth open, Jack just shrugs. He’s not surprised.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm agrossunderstatement on Tumblr. Come yell with me about Kent Parson, or any other CP thing.


End file.
